Welcome Home, Chuck
by aniaPL
Summary: Chuck returns home after 3 months away at spy school. How will Sarah greet him?


_A/N: Hi, everyone! I've been reading fanfic for a while, but this is my first time actually contributing to the fanfic community. I tend to be a stickler about grammar and that sort of thing, so hopefully that aspect of my story is okay—it's more the tone of the characters I'm worried about, so let me know what you think! Also, this is pure smut, really (in which case I'm not sure there's much to the characterizations anyway), so I'm gonna go ahead and give this an NC-17 rating. _

_This takes place after season 2, and contains slight spoilers of the sides leaked for 3.01, but that's mostly used just to set up the context in which the smuttery takes place. Hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is Chuck…but I haven't been too good this year, so I doubt I'll get it._

~ * ~

Chuck wrung his hands for the tenth time as he nervously stood waiting for Sarah to come to her door. He had come to her hotel to formally greet her after being away at spy school for the entirety of the summer.

Three months without Sarah.

After seeing her every day for nearly two years and then being separated from her so suddenly, Chuck was not surprised that he could not stop himself from kissing her at the club, even while knowing that she was in the middle of a mission. He hoped Sarah wasn't too angry with him about that, though he was inclined to believe she wasn't judging from her ardent response to his kiss.

The door swung open, revealing Agent Walker in all her stoic glory. The only greeting Chuck could manage was a weak "Sarah."

He couldn't stop staring at her. After so many months apart, seeing her was like taking a long drink of water. Chuck's heart leapt in his chest as he watched her face soften.

"I've missed you, Chuck." Her voice sounded so sweet, it took him a few moments to register what she had said. She had missed _him_? The idea of Sarah thinking about him all these months sent chills down his spine and gave him the courage to take a step towards her.

"I've missed you, too. So much." He almost reached out to touch her, but _no_. He wanted _her_ to come to _him_. He needed to know. "Look, I'm sorry for almost compromising your cover tonight, it's just…seeing you…I couldn't stop myself."

The energy passing between them was nearly too much to bear. He longed for her to pursue him, this once, but he longed for _her_. Chuck was ready to touch her—her hand, her hair, her face, _anything_—when Sarah let out a shaky breath and stepped closer to him, extending a tentative hand to his lips. She slowly, sensuously ran her thumb over his bottom lip, her hooded eyes staring unwaveringly at the path she was tracing.

Chuck had never seen her like this. Had their separation really eradicated all of her notions of professionalism? For nearly two years, all he had dreamed of was breaking down her barriers, removing the taboo of _agent_ and _asset_ from her mind, all in the effort of getting closer to her. It had consumed him. Had he known that his best option was to run in the other direction, he would have been on a flight to Jakarta the day after he met her. He would have gone to the ends of the earth for Sarah Walker to look at him the way she was looking at him now. She _desired _him.

The realization shot straight to his balls.

He pressed himself closer to her, until he could feel her shallow breaths on his chin and the heat radiating from her body on his. Chuck kept his hands at his sides, waiting for her. Sarah responded by sliding her hand from his lips to his chest, appraising the tone three months of spy school had created in his muscles. As her hand worked its way back up, Sarah rubbed her body against Chuck's, so lightly he could die. The feel of her soft breasts pressing against him and having the knowledge that she wanted him, he guessed, as much as he wanted her, made this the single most erotic moment of his life—yet.

Chuck counted three seconds after Sarah's lips caressed his before he allowed himself to touch her.

His hands flew to Sarah's arched back, raising her lithe form against him. They slid down to her ass, taking hold of it and eliciting a soft moan from its owner.

Since meeting her, Chuck had always made it a point to admire Sarah's finely formed backside whenever she found herself in some form-fitting black spy-wear—which was often. Chuck also couldn't help but notice it when Sarah wore her particularly flattering pair of white Orange Orange-issued capris, or her short-lived Weinerlicious skirt. It didn't look too bad negligee or boy-short clad either. In short, Chuck noticed Sarah's ass a lot. He liked to consider himself more respectful of women than the average man and was not one to reduce a woman to a singular body part, but Chuck had his "thing" too—and Chuck was most certainly an ass man. Waking up that morning in Barstow to find Sarah's backside pressed firmly into him certainly did not help matters. He had managed a quick feel when their morning had taken a more active turn—and it was spectacular—but truth be told, it only added fuel to Chuck's fire.

Chuck used the leverage his grip provided to lift Sarah up, turn her, and pin her against the green door. Sarah let out a slight gasp at the contact. Chuck used the momentary separation from Sarah's lips to work on her neck.

"Chuck," Sarah breathed as she buried her fingers in Chuck's newly shorn hair. As he kissed a particularly sensitive spot near her collarbone, Chuck made sure to listen to every noise Sarah made—every breath, every gasp, every moan that escaped her lips. His arousal made it difficult to hold his own sounds in.

Without warning, Chuck turned them and walked Sarah to the bed. How many times had he stood in this room, imagining what it would be like to make love to Sarah in her pristine bed? An image of Sarah lying naked on the stark white sheets, her hands pressed against the green headboard, flashed through Chuck's mind. It was almost too much for him.

As Chuck placed Sarah back on the ground, she removed her blouse and sat down on the bed behind her and crawled backwards until she reached the center of the mattress. Her blue eyes, stormy with desire, never broke contact with Chuck's rich brown. Chuck took a moment to admire her laying there, sprawled out for him, before he pulled his own t-shirt off and slowly crawled over her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered reverently, before leaning down and capturing her lips again. _Those lips_.

"I can't believe you're here, and this is happening," she said when he broke the kiss. "I can't believe this is happening."

Chuck saw her eyes glaze over momentarily, heard the disbelief in her voice. He didn't want to stop—_God, he didn't want to stop_—but he would do anything for her. He had already proven that once when he uploaded Intersect 2.0.

"Sarah?" He let the question hang in the air. When she just continued to look at him, her breath coming in short gasps, he continued, "I know we haven't seen each other in a long time and emotions are kind of high and I didn't even pass spy school so I know there's still the whole handler-asset thing, so if you don't-" Her lips on his own was enough to silence him.

"It's okay, Chuck," Sarah whispered when she broke the kiss. "Nobody has to know." Her eyes were on his lips again.

At this, Chuck rolled to his side, leaning on one elbow and freeing Sarah from under him. He gazed at her a moment, trying to clear his mind of the lust-induced haze clouding it. He didn't want her to regret this. _He couldn't bear for her to regret this_.

"We can wait. We can wait until I'm really an agent and you're not my handler, anymore. We can wait."

"I can't wait."

_Thank God_, Chuck thought, as Sarah took his face into her hands and swung her leg over his hips, straddling him. "I can't wait," she repeated against his mouth.

Chuck sat up, grabbing her ass and reversing their positions. He settled himself between her bent legs and kissed her once more on the mouth before kissing the valley between her breasts and down her stomach until he reached the hem of her jeans. He teased his mouth along the border where the material kept him from tasting more of her sweet skin. Chuck noticed Sarah's belly shaking in anticipation, felt her fingers raking through his hair as she watched his ministrations.

Slowly, he slid Sarah's jeans over her hips, exposing her long, toned legs, inch by inch. He noticed how tan they were. _No doubt from lying by Gilles' pool all summer long_, Chuck thought with an unexpected pang of jealousy.

_Gilles never saw her like this, _knew_ her like this_.

He threw the discarded garment to the side and returned his attention to the newly revealed expanse of skin. Chuck slowly ran his hands from Sarah's ankles to her thighs as he extended back over her. He let them rest on her upper thighs, just out of reach of her hot center, as he kissed her, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

Sarah buried one hand in Chuck's hair, massaging the base of his neck with the other, as she kissed him back just as vigorously. Her hips jerked up to his and Sarah was met by the feel of his hardened cock, pressing against his jeans. She hurriedly slid her hands down to Chuck's belt buckle. Chuck leaned up and sat back on his knees as Sarah undid his belt buckle with a clumsiness he didn't know the seasoned spy was capable of.

Chuck slid off the bed and stood up to allow Sarah to undo the remainder of the fastenings. Once she removed the belt, Sarah slowed her movements, slipping her hands under the hem of his jeans, back out and up his torso, teasing him. She allowed her fingers to rake through the dusting of hair on his chest and dragged her nails back down to his hips. Sarah's lips traced kisses along his lower abdomen, the shadow of his happy trail disappearing beyond the waistline of his jeans.

Chuck groaned as he watched Sarah undo the button of his jeans and pull the zipper down at a torturously slow pace, all the while her parted lips hovering just above his groin and her eyes trained on his face. When Chuck's pants were off, Sarah blew lightly over the bulge protruding from his tight black briefs, and Chuck couldn't help but think, _it'll be over before it's even begun_. He thanked the God in which he'd only recently begun believing when Sarah pulled off his briefs and grasped his hard shaft.

"Sarah," Chuck gasped as she pumped her hand over his cock several times. He didn't think he could get any harder. Chuck was proven wrong when Sarah ran the tip over her parted lips and back across, her breath making his entire body shudder. She closed her eyes, breaking their intense stare, and lightly ran her lips over the length of his shaft. His breath coming in short gasps, Chuck stood frozen, afraid to move and risk doing anything to stop Sarah's ministrations.

When Sarah's lips finally closed over his cock, warmth flooded Chuck's body. He watched her head slowly bob down to the base of his sizeable shaft, her one hand resting on his thigh while the other caressed his balls.

_He couldn't believe she was doing this_.

Chuck glanced at her face to make sure that it was, in fact, Sarah Walker that was doing this to him. _Sarah Walker_. He thought back to the first few weeks that he knew her—that fascinating, mysterious, fucking gorgeous enigma had her lips wrapped around his cock. .

After several minutes of Sarah's attentions to his throbbing member, Chuck reached for her and pulled her up to him. He kissed her swollen lips, unfastening the lacy bra still adorning her breasts and sliding her matching panties down over her ass. Chuck turned them and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Sarah down with him to straddle his lap as he continued to move his tongue over hers. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and rubbed her heated body over his. Chuck groaned and reached down, finding her wet and ready for him. _This was really going to happen_.

Gently, Chuck lay Sarah down on the bed and placed his arms on either side of her head, looking down at her. "God, I love you, Sarah," he breathed.

He watched Sarah's breaths quicken and her hand reach up to touch his face. Her fingers traced over his eyebrows, his cheeks, his lips. Her gaze studied him, as though he were something she had never seen before. She kissed him and let her hand travel down to grasp his cock, her lips never leaving his. Just as she guided him to her hot entrance, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Nothing in his life could have prepared Chuck for the feeling of being inside her. _God_, she was so tight. Sarah clutched his shoulders, her nails digging crescent moons into his skin, and Chuck began to move. His fluid thrusts made her moan louder the faster they came. When Chuck built to an urgent speed, he slowed his thrusts down, making them long and torturously deep, quieting Sarah to a few meek whimpers.

Chuck pulled out of her and Sarah instinctively rose to all fours. He re-entered her, reveling in the feel of her ass rubbing against his cock with each thrust. Sarah buried her face in one of her lush pillows, muffling her moans. Chuck knew it wouldn't be long now, but he absolutely had to feel her come. Once he did, he could die on a mission tomorrow, for all he cared. _He had to feel her_, to know that she was his, body and soul. Chuck made his thrusts smooth and long, caressing her innermost depths. He stroked Sarah's back, her clit, her ass, anything he could reach, hunching over her to press kisses to her neck. He was rewarded by the feel of her walls clenching his throbbing cock and her hot wetness covering it.

Chuck finally let go, spilling into her and crying her name like a prayer.

He collapsed to the side, staring at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath, as Sarah sidled up beside him, draping a leg over his and resting her head against his chest. When both of their breathing somewhat resembled a normal rhythm, Sarah whispered into his ear, "Welcome home, Chuck."


End file.
